


Prime Minister for a Day

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lolitics - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Theresa May falls ill with the flu and asks Jeremy Corbyn to do her some favors, except, Jeremy does more than what she asks for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromAshesToStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAshesToStardust/gifts).



> This fic is based on a prompt from MisleadGoddess - "corbyn looking after tmay while shes sick and getting to run the country for a day"
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.

“I can’t come to the Privy Council meeting today, I’m down with the flu.” A raspy voice said on the other line of the phone as Jeremy Corbyn listened on, “However, I might send someone down there.”

“Say no more, Prime Minister.” Jeremy said enthusiastically, “I’m going to be that _someone_ and I’m dropping by 10 Downing Street right now to see you.”

“You have got to be _kidding_ me, Jeremy.” The raspy voice on the other line said. It sounded like she had disbelief over the Opposition Leader’s words.

Except that he actually _meant_ it. Thirty minutes after the call was made, Jeremy Corbyn showed up to the Prime Minister’s apartment at 10 Downing Street. Annoyed, the Prime Minister went to receive him on her apartment’s living room. At this point, she didn’t even care anymore whether she looked presentable or not. She just wanted to get over with this already.

“So…you wanted to vouch for me for the day?” Theresa asked as she sat down on the couch, clad in her dressing gown. Jeremy still found her beautiful despite the fact that she clearly had her bedhead on.

“Correct.” Jeremy answered, “Aren’t you happy that I’m trying to be useful to you? You’ve called me useless countless times in Parliament.”

“And what exactly do you plan to do to help me?” Theresa asked as she tried to hold back a cough that was a result of having the flu.

“I’m proposing to the Queen during the Privy Council meeting that the Royal Family start more charities to give students more access to education.” Jeremy spoke, “To basically put it, they’ll be the once financing for the education of underprivileged students. I’ve thought of it because _one_ , I don’t think we’re ready to let go of the monarchy yet, _two_ , I doubt your party is ever going to do anything to make tuition fees a thing of the past and _three_ , if we’re keeping the monarchy, we might as well make them useful, eh?”

“In that case, you’ve spoken to the right person.” Theresa said as she covered up her nose with a handkerchief. She was having a runny nose too, another result of having the flu, “I’m not a diehard royalist like Thatcher, I guess getting the Royal Family to stop being useless could work. They’ve come off useless ever since Will and Kate started to _represent_ them.” She didn’t even bother referring to the Duchess of Cambridge and her Prince by their formal names. She for one, wasn’t impressed with them and it was them that slowly killed her hope for the British Monarchy, a sentiment shared across the United Kingdom.

Theresa then stood up from the couch and made her way to the door, “However, I’ll still be going over papers at my office. Just ring me up if something goes wrong at the meeting.” But as she was about to reach for the door knob, she felt an arm stop her from doing so.

“I don’t think that’s plausible, dear.” Jeremy spoke, “You should really stay here. Look, the meeting isn’t until the afternoon so I’m staying here to look after you.” He added as he took her hand, leading her back to her bedroom.

“Jeremy, I’m capable enough of looking after myself!” Theresa protested. Jeremy simply smirked and continued what he was doing.

“Not in that shape of yours, love.” And so, the Prime Minister found herself back in the very bed she left earlier on. Jeremy planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving to refill her glass of water that has been empty for God knows how long.

Theresa, at this point, found it satisfying that Jeremy is actually doing things for her without her asking him to do them for her. _This must be how living like Kate Middleton feels like_ , Theresa thought to herself.

Jeremy then came back and left the glass of water on her bedside table, later climbing into the bed to lie beside her, pulling her into a cuddle. She snuggled closer to Jeremy, wanting to savor this moment because honestly, she found him quite warm and something in him just makes her feel _so relaxed_.

* * *

It was now the Privy Council meeting and the Queen was busy listening to the updates of the council’s members. When it was Jeremy’s turn to speak, things took a rather interesting turn.

“The Prime Minister herself supports my suggestion that the British Royal Family must consider starting up charities to fund the education for the underprivileged.” Jeremy spoke, “Your Majesty, if you may, consider this proposal for the betterment of the United Kingdom.”

The Queen seemed pretty convinced, “One must show concern for the kingdom and one must be able to put forward their suggestions for such. We shall consider your proposal, Right Honourable Leader of the Opposition.”

The rest of the meeting went smoothly and when the meeting came to an end, John McDonnell, Jeremy’s Shadow Chancellor, came to congratulate him for convincing the Queen to make the monarchy more useful.

“Such a miracle that you convinced the Prime Minister to stand with you on this one, isn’t it?” John asked

“It’s probably just luck, John.” Jeremy spoke, “For one thing, she doesn’t have much fondness for the monarchy which already strengthened my case, which is the proposal I presented to the Queen.”

“You better hope the Queen does consider it.” John told him, “For all we know, the Queen might just be giving you false hope. Outright rejecting proposals isn’t something that she does much.”

“Trust me, she’ll have to agree to it.” Jeremy replied, “Or risk losing people’s support for the Royal Family.”

* * *

Except, convincing the Queen to fund the education of the underprivileged through setting up charities wasn’t the only thing that Jeremy got around to doing that day. Now he found himself facing the First Minister of Scotland for a meeting…in 10 Downing Street. After the Prime Minister told him to deal with her on his behalf.

“The Prime Minister should really consider giving more devolution to Scotland. Especially because she is very certain of making Brexit happen!” Nicola protested, “The Scottish people want more power over Scotland and we can’t have Westminster deprive us of that. We voted to stay in the European Union!”

“I’ll tell you what, Nicola.” Jeremy spoke, “That devolution will happen. I will make that happen. I am running the United Kingdom on the Prime Minister’s behalf so basically, I get to make decisions on her behalf until she gets well.”

But really, Theresa only gave him the blessing to show up to the Privy Council meeting and to deal with Nicola. Legalizing things on her behalf wasn’t part of the deal, but Jeremy found the loopholes anyway, knowing that the Prime Minister had the tendency be vague lately, especially with her Brexit plans.

“Do tell the Prime Minister that I wish for her to get well soon.” Nicola said as she stood up, preparing to leave the 10 Downing Street green room.

“I will!” Jeremy responded.

* * *

Philip Hammond came barging into 10 Downing Street, demanding to see the Prime Minister. Instead, he was met by Jeremy Corbyn.

“And what exactly are you doing here?” Philip asked as he tried to mask his dismay. He came to 10 Downing Street to talk to the Prime Minister about the budget for the next year – instead, he is met with that man who he thinks, is so hell bent on draining the government of its money.

“The Prime Minister put me in charge for a day.” Jeremy cheekily replied, “If you don’t believe me, I can take you up to her room right now and have her tell you that herself!”

“Well anyway, we need to discuss about this _austerity programme_.” Philip told him, “Although I do not trust that you’d keep the programme running. I know what kind of person you are Jeremy. You’d tell me _it’s not going to work, it’s unfair for the people.”_

“Which is exactly why you should be discontinuing it!” Jeremy said, “We are one of the strongest economies in the world. We’ve already started to leave the European Union. You know what that means? We should have more money to spend on our country and with that, now is the perfect time for us to lay off the austerity.”

“Jeremy, it’s not that simple to just kiss austerity goodbye.” Philip was trying really hard to rationalize with the Opposition Leader-pretending-to-be-Prime Minister, “You have to consider which areas to concentrate the spending on – and in fact, Parliament has to vote to get rid of austerity in our budgets and we’d have to be prepared to answer to A LOT of debt.”

“Philip, this is the part where I tell you that you already found the solution while you were rambling on retaining austerity.” Jeremy spoke, “Considering on where the spending should be concentrated, that is how you prevent massive debt from happening when the austerity is gone. At this rate, my party’s stance on austerity would win over yours.”

Philip was gobsmacked as fuck as Jeremy lectured him about introducing austerity into the British budget, “And oh, Greece operates on an anti-austerity platform and has an economy far worse off than ours.” Jeremy went on to explain, “To the point that they almost left the European Union. Fast forward and they remained, with a recovering economy, while our country which isn’t exactly suffering like they did, chickens out from the European Union over financial problems apart from the obvious fear of immigrants.”

And that was how Philip Hammond was convinced that austerity was probably good for post-Brexit United Kingdom.

* * *

“So you’re telling me that apart from convincing the Queen to fund the education for underprivileged students, you’ve also promised Scotland _more_ devolution and sold the idea of austerity to the Chancellor _in my name_?” Theresa was really shocked right now at the length of Jeremy’s actions, “Please tell me those are the only things you have done in my name?”

“Not exactly, Madame Prime Minister.” Jeremy replied as he moved the stray hair out of Theresa’s face, “I also convinced your MPs to vote for Blair to be tried in Parliament for his war crimes and I just sent Boris Johnson to New York.”

“And why exactly did you send my Foreign Minister to New York?” Theresa was legitimately fearing that Boris is doing stupid things in New York as they spoke.

“Let’s just say he’s there to confront this _certain_ fear of his that involves New York and a doppelganger.” Jeremy was so close to laughing right now. He could only imagine what is happening to Boris right now.

“I see what you did there, Jeremy.” Theresa said as she let out a laugh. She knew what exactly Jeremy was talking about and she found the idea funny, when normally, she shouldn’t find that funny because it would put the ties of the United Kingdom and the United States at risk.

“Are you proud of me now, _your royal highness_?” Jeremy asked playfully as he went on to hug Theresa like a clingy lovesick idiot.

“If you were a Conservative, I might consider you my successor.” And with that, Jeremy smiled at her endearingly.

* * *

_Meanwhile in New York..._

Boris Johnson walked on the streets of New York, making his way to the Fifth Avenue. The Prime Minister sent him there to do some official business. The instructions were vague but being the faithful Cabinet minister that he is, he agreed to do the job anyway.

Except, he saw that one man that he feared seeing in New York. The man that was the reason why he never set foot in the city he was born in ever again.

Hand in hand with Nigel Farage, the said man eyed Boris, smirking at him as he and his British beau walked closer to him.

“Mummy…” Boris muttered under his breath as he prepared to flee from the scene. Just like how he fled from the Conservative Party Leadership Elections by having his dear friend-turned-enemy Michael Gove vouch for him.

Except that Gove wasn’t around to save his poor ass right now. Ever since they had a falling out after that fateful Leadership Election.


End file.
